


The Adventures of Mara

by ashajuli_anne



Series: Next Generation [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra and her youngest daughter talk, Catradora Baby, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Soft mom Adora, Soft mom Catra, catradora, fic babies, troublemakers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashajuli_anne/pseuds/ashajuli_anne
Summary: One shot stories about Adora and Catra’s youngest daughter, Mara. Causing mischief along with her friends and older siblings.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra and OC, OC/OC
Series: Next Generation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774468
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	1. Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Catra finds her daughter at the garden in the middle of the night watching the fireflies. She decided to join her while giving her a talk about making promises and keeping them.

  
It was a peaceful night in Bright Moon, fireflies were lighting the dark parts of the garden and everyone was already sleeping. Except for one half magicat toddler. 

Mara was sitting in her bed, wrapped by her favorite red blanket that her parents gave her when she was a little baby. She didn’t have any nightmares or anything, she just wasn’t sleepy even though she already finished her milk. Drinking milk always help her sleep but not tonight. 

Melog who was sleeping at the foot of the toddler’s bed, is now fully awake as she heard Mara struggling to get down her bed. She was so tiny. Melog grab the back of Mara’s shirt, carrying her with her mouth and jumped off the bed.

She set her down the floor and Mara giggled, patting the alien cat’s snout. “Thank you meatloaf,” 

Melog huffed. She knows that the toddlers knows what her name really is but the toddler likes making up nicknames just like her mother. 

The duo made their way outside the room and began walking around, Mara dragging her red blanket. They headed towards the garden, and Mara’s electric blue and emerald green eyes lit up as she saw the fireflies. “So pretty fireflies!” Mara squealed. 

“Mara?” 

The 5 year old jumped, she turned around and saw her mama Catra. She ran up to her and Catra lifted her up to carry the toddler. 

“What are you doing here, little miss?” Catra asked, tickling Mara’s chubby tummy making the 5 year old giggle. “I couldn’t sleep mama so meatloaf and I went for walkies then I saw the pretty fireflies!” Mara explained. 

“Did you have a bad dream? Is that why you couldn’t sleep?” Catra asked, concerned. The 5 year old shook her head. “No, mama. I’m just not sleepy yet,” 

“Can we stay here and watch the fireflies?” Mara asked grinning at her mother. “Oh I don’t know Mara, it’s getting pretty late and babies like you needs sleep.” Catra said, teasing her little girl. 

“Please mama can we stay here and watch the fireflies? I promise I will take my bathies and I promise to eat my veggies,” Mara pouted. The former horde soldier raised an eyebrow at her daughter. 

“Hmm you sure, squirt? I remembered you making the same promise last week but you still don’t take your bathies and eat your veggies,” Catra pointed out. 

Mara lowered her head, “I sorry mama.” 

Catra frowned, she didn’t mean to upset her little girl. The magicat sat down the grass placing her daughter on her lap and lifting her chin up so Mara could look at her. “Mara I’m going to tell you why making a promise and not keeping it is important, okay?” 

Mara’s ears perked up, suddenly interested in what her mama has to say. Catra, seeing her daughter nod eagerly, chuckled and kissed her forehead. 

“When your momma and I were kids we made promises to each other. We promised that we’d stay together forever and that we’d always take care of each other. But as we grew up,” Catra paused and Melog, sensing her companion’s hesitation, nudge her shoulder with her snout. Comforting her. 

Catra smiled at Melog and took a deep breath before continuing, “As your momma and I grew up we broke those promises we made to each other. Your momma left me to join your auntie Glimmer and uncle Bow and because I was so mad at her, I hurt her. Forgetting my promise to take care of her,” Mara frowned. She can’t really imagine her mama and momma fighting.

Everytime her parents are together, they were always smiling and happy to be with each other sharing kisses and hugs. So hearing this, that her two parents used to hurt each other, it upset her. 

“We broke the promises we made, Mara. And the result of it was us hurting one another. I hurt your momma. But even though I hurt her, your momma didn’t give up on me. And when a bad guy did something wrong to me, your momma still went to go and save me,” Catra smiled, shaking her head before she continued, “Even when I told her not to.” 

“So you see Mara, when you make a promise and break them, it will hurt the person you made a promise to that’s why it is important to keep it. Your momma hurt me when she didn’t kept hers and I hurt your momma when I didn’t kept mine and I will forever regret it. But everything’s okay now, your momma and I forgave each other and made new promises and this one, we intend to keep.” 

“What’s your new promise to each other, mama?” Mara asked. Catra look down at her daughter and smiled. “We promised to love one another and that nothing will ever keep us apart.” 

“And when you and your siblings came into our lives, we promised that we will always love and protect you all and that we won’t let you guys experience what your momma and I experienced.” 

Mara smiled and snuggled closer to her mama, nuzzling her chest with her face. “I won’t ever break a promise mama, I will do my best to keep them.” Catra smiled. “I know you will, squirt.” 

  
*

  
Adora stretched her arms and reach out to her wife when she felt empty sheets on Catra’s side. Adora sat up, rubbing the sleep off her eyes. Adora was always the early riser between the two women so seeing that her wife is up early shocked the warrior princess. 

Grabbing her robe, she got up and went out to go look for Catra. She first look into Nala and Marlena’s room, her two daughters were asleep but there’s no sign of her wife. She look at her sons’ room and Catra wasn’t there either. 

One room left. Turning the knob slowly, she push the door open and her heart melted at the sight in front of her. Catra was laying down on the bed, sleeping peacefully with their youngest daughter’s small form sleeping on top of the former horde soldier. And Melog was at the foot of the bed, sleeping with them. 

Adora slowly made her way towards the bed, careful to not make any noise so that she won’t wake her wife and daughter up. She kissed both of their foreheads and took Mara’s favorite blanket to cover them up. 

She guess she should let her wife and daughter get some more sleep today. 


	2. The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara plays hide and seek with Wrong Hordak and she ends up in the Whispering Woods. Luckily an old friend found her and guided her to a place where she meets someone special and as she goes home, Mara brought someone with her that surprise everyone on Bright Moon.

  
“Mara! Where are you?!” Nala called out. She was at the garden looking for her little sister who was currently hiding from her. 

Mara covered her mouth with her hand to supressed her giggles. Her mama and momma assigned Nala to babysit her and Nala being the neird that she is, wants to spend her time in the library but Mara wasn’t too excited about the idea. 

So when her older sister settled her down on the carpet of the library, Mara dash out of the room and just like she expected Nala chase her. Now they were done playing tag and is now playing hide and seek. 

The 5 year old magicat is hiding behind a bush, thinking that Nala couldn’t find her. Not knowing that her tail was sticking out. Nala smirked. 

“Oh where could sweet little Mara be, I guess I’ll just sit here and wait for her to come out.” Nala sat on the grass. Looking around her surroundings, pretending not to notice the little one behind the bush. Mara took a look at her sister and saw that she was busy. The 5 year old jumped at her older sister, pinning her down the grass. 

“I gotcha! The mighty hunter Mara wins!” Mara laughed. “Okay you win, oh mighty hunter Mara.” Nala rolled her eyes playfully before wrapping her arms around the toddler’s small form, giving her a bone crushing hug. “Nalaaaa, you’re squishing me!” Mara whined. 

Nala laughed and let the toddler go, “Can we go to the library now?” Mara nodded and wrap her arms around her sister’s neck. Nala stood up, carrying Mara in her arms as they went back inside the castle. 

Mara was comfortable on the floor, drawing on the paper her sister gave her while Nala was reading a book peacefully while laying on one of the couch. Mara ears perked up as she heard her other siblings voices. Klaus jumped over the couch, landing on Nala’s stomach making the girl groaned in pain.

Klaus gave his sister a sheepish grin, “Oops.” Nala growled and pushed him off of her as she sat up. Claude and Marlena settled down on the floor. “What did you draw, lil midget?” Claude asked.

“Our family! But it’s still not done, so no peeking.” 

“Awww come on, Mara. Let us see the masterpiece you created,” Marlena gave her little sister a pout. The toddler faced her older sister with with a serious expression. 

“No.” The toddler deadpanned. 

Marlena laughed and ruffled her little sister’s hair making the toddler grumble in annoyance. Suddenly, they heard the door being open and as they look to who just entered. It was their grandpa Micah with Anais, Angelica and Lukas. 

Mara grinned as she saw Anais and ran towards the older girl to hug her. The princess knelt down and open her arms as Mara jumped right in. 

“Ana, you’re back!” Anais chuckled. 

“You missed me?” Mara nodded, holding on to the older girl tighter. “Yes, don’t go away again okay?” Mara mumbled. 

Anais planted a soft kiss on the little one’s cheek and giggled as Mara turned red. “Okay, I won’t go away again.” The toddler grinned and pulled the older girl to where everyone was. Anais sat down on the floor and smiled as Mara settled down on her lap. 

“So how was your trip to Mystacor?” Klaus asked. 

“Oh it was wonderful! They have hot springs where you can relax and they teach magic! I mean, we still learn magic here in Bright Moon but it’s more advance there!” Anais gushed making her younger snicker. “It was cool but the only one really excited to visit there was Anais,” Angelica pointed at her sister. “I got to practice my archery there so it wasn’t all that bad.” Lukas shrugged. 

“Maybe we can go back again but this time with you guys!” Mara perked up at that. “Oh can we, grandpa Micah?” 

Micah chuckled, “Of course, the more the merrier!” 

“Granpa Micah can you tell us more about grandma Angella?” Mara asked absentmindedly, shocking the sorcerer. “Oh yeah! What was she like?” Angelica chimed in. 

Micah smiled wistfully as memories of his wife began to flood his mind. “She was wonderful. Angie was a kindhearted woman and at the same time she was brave and was not afraid to voice out what’s on her mind,” Micah began. 

“I bet she was sooo beautiful,” Mara sighed. 

“Oh she was. She was the most beautiful angel I’ve ever seen, her wings were huge, coloful and soft to touch.” Micah said. “What do you miss most about her?” Lukas asked. 

“I miss everything about her,” Micah smiled sadly. “I miss her smile, her hugs, and her voice. No one really knows this but your grandma was a good singer,” all of the kids’ eyes widened. “Yup! Angie has a very good voice. Glimmer was such an active baby even when she was still in Angie’s tummy and the only way for Glimmer to stop kicking was your grandma’s singing.” 

“But mom didn’t mention that grandma could sing,” Anais mumbled. 

“That’s because your mom couldn’t remember Angella singing. And I guess when she thought I was dead because of the Horde, she just... stopped.” Micah sighed. “I would do anything just to hear Angie sing again while holding her in my arms.” 

The kids stared at their grandpa Micah with a sad expression, they often catch the sorcerer watching the former Queen’s mural with a sad smile on his face and wish that they could take away his sadness but there is no spell or magic that can heal a mourning heart. 

Mara who just finished her drawing handed the paper to Micah, “I added grandma Angella in my drawing.” Micah chuckled softly and ruffled Mara’s hair. “This is a great drawing, Mara. You know she would’ve love all of you.” 

The kids’ smiled at Micah, “Okay! Who wants some snacks?!” Micah asked and the kids jumped up raising their hands excitedly. 

  
The next day, Mara was sitting under the shade of the garden’s tree while Melog’s head was resting on her lap. Her older siblings were busy with their lessons with her mama and momma so she was left alone with no one to play with. But she heard that auntie Entrapta will be visiting with Papa Hordak and Wrong Hordak so maybe they will play with her. 

Right on cue, Wrong Hordak entered the garden and Mara grinned as she ran up to him. 

“Wrong Hordak!” Wrong Hordak caught the toddler in his arms as she flung herself to him. 

“Little creature! How are you this marvelous morning?” He asked while he settled her down. “I’m okay, where’s auntie Entrapta and papa Hordak?” Mara asked. 

“Oh they are meeting with the Queen and they sent me to keep you company. So what is it that you wish to do to be entertain today, little creature?” Mara grinned. 

“We can play hide and seek! I’m pretty good at it,” Wrong Hordak clap his hands. “Then that is what we shall do!” Mara giggled and dragged Wrong Hordak to a tree, “So you are going to cover your eyes and count to 100 while I go hide and when you’re done counting, you look for me okay?” 

Wrong Hordak nodded with a big smile, he covered his eyes with his arms and started to count, “1...2...3...” Mara darted out the garden and began to look for a hiding spot but sadly, all of her hiding places was too small for her to hide in.

Maybe she could go to Whispering Woods to hide, Wrong Hordak will never find her there since it has so many hiding places. 

Making up her mind, Mara slowly sneak pass the guards that were guarding and ran towards the direction to the Whispering Woods. She stopped in her tracks, feeling her legs growing tired from all the running so she sat down the ground under a tree, her eyes observing her surroundings. Her ears perked up when she heard rustling of bushes, “Wrong Hordak? Is that you?” She called out but no one replied. 

Suddenly her surroundings seems to look scary, hugging her knees close to her chest, tears streaming down her face as she wish that her moms would appear and save her. 

“What are you doing here, little Cyra?” Mara sniffed and look up to see Razz smiling down at her. The toddler gave her a teary smile. “Oh come now dearie, dry those tears! There is nothing to be afraid of,” Razz wiped the tears streaming down Mara’s cheeks with her thumb 

“I know what will make you feel better, some pie!” Mara giggled, “Yes please,” Mara grab hold of Razz hand and the two of them walked to Razz’s hut. “What were you doing in the woods, little Cyra?” Razz asked as she set down a slice of pie in front of Mara. 

“Silly Razz, my name is Mara not Cyra.” Mara giggled while eating her slice of pie. Razz froze and mumbled, “Mara...” 

Mara tilted her head, looking at Razz who was rummaging through her things. She jumped, startled when Razz turn around to face her. The old witch held on to Mara’s hand and placed a necklace. 

“This is the runestone in She Ra’s old sword that your mother broke. It still has magic in it and the only one that can use it is someone who is related to She Ra. This dearie, belongs to you now,” Mara’s eyes twinkled. 

The 5 year old put on the necklace around her neck and she gasped as the runestone began to glow. 

“Come now little Cyra, Mara is waiting.” Mara grabbed Razz’s hand and they made their way outside the hut and on to the Crystal Castle. The 5 year old’s eyes widened. 

As they entered the castle, it turn to life as it sense the runestone’s presence. They stopped at the middle of the castle with Razz and Mara standing there. “Touch the runestone, dearie.” Razz smiled. 

Mara grab hold of the runestone and it glowed, suddenly the empty room turned into a field of flowers, butterflies and bubbles flying around the air, the moon shining bright. “Wow,” Mara whispered. 

“Hello Razz, who’s the little one with you?” A smooth voice said and they turned around to see Mara. The Mara her momma and mama told her about. 

Little Mara’s eyes widened and a small blush appeared in her chubby cheeks as the warrior lady gave her a soft smile. “I’m Mara, Adora and Catra’s daughter.” Mara whispered shyly. 

The warrior’s smile widened, “They name you after me.” 

Little Mara nodded, “They said I was strong and brave while I was in momma’s tummy that’s why they name me after you.” 

“I’m happy that a strong and brave child like you carries my name, Mara.” Little Mara grinned. 

“Do you want to play?” The warrior asked and grinned as the little one nodded her head eagerly. Razz settled down on the grass with a soft smile as the two Mara’s play around the field. Chasing one another. 

Meanwhile in Bright Moon, two mothers were panicking over their youngest daughter. Wondering where the little one would go to. 

Glimmer rubbed her temples, “Catra calm down,” 

“Calm down?! Calm down?! Sparkles, my daughter is missing, my 5 year old daughter and you expect me to calm down?!” Catra barked. 

Bow stepped in, “Easy there Catra, we’re not your enemy here and you’re not the only one who’s worried about Mara. We all are.” 

Catra took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm her raging temper down. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. 

“It’s okay Catra, we understand that you’re worried.” Glimmer said, patting the magicat’s shoulder. “What if something bad happens to her? God, I will never forgive myself.” Adora burried her face in her hands. Catra sighed and pulled her wife into her arms, comforting her. 

Back at the Crystal Castle, little Mara and the older Mara were done playing games and was just resting besides Razz. “I wish I could always play with you,” the little one blurted out. 

The older Mara smiled sadly, ruffling the hair of the 5 year old magicat, “I wish that too. But you could always come here and visit me now that you have this,” Mara pointed at the runestone in Mara’s neck. “You can activate the memories of the past She Ra’s, including mine.” The warrior smiled. 

The little one jumped into the warrior’s arms, burrying her face into the woman’s neck while hugging her. The older Mara hugged her back careful not crush the toddler. 

“You are destined for great things, Mara. Always look at your family for strength, it will lead you to succeed to whatever challenges you’ll face.” The older Mara whispered. 

Suddenly a portal appeared in front of them. Little Mara pulled away from the hug and gasped as a tall lady came out of the portal. The room returned to it’s original form, gone were the field of flowers and the bubbles and butterflies flying around the air. And Razz was also no longer there. 

Mara stared at the tall lady in front of her as the portal closed. She had large colorful wings and long wavy pink hair. The tall lady groaned and Mara rushed over to her to help the lady stand. “Where am I?” The lady asked. 

Wow she has a nice voice, Mara thought. As the lady’s eyes focused on her, Mara smiled making the tall lady smile back. “Hello little one, what’s your name?” 

“My name’s Mara, what’s your?” Mara asked. 

“I’am Angella, Queen of Bright Moon.” The tall lady answered, Mara eyes widened in shock. Angella. This woman in front of her is THE Queen Angella. Auntie Glimmer’s mommy. 

“Grandma Angella!” The immortal’s eyes widened as the little magicat hug her legs tightly. Tears streaming down her face. But before she could ask the little one why she called her grandma, a familiar voice interrupted her. 

“I see that the little one has somehow managed to help you out of the portal you were trapped in.” 

Angella glared at the person in front of her. 

“Hordak,” Angella growled as she clench her fist. Her powers coming out, ready to strike at the enemy. “Stay behind me Mara,” 

Mara’s eyes widened, “No please! Don’t hurt papa Hordak!” 

Angella froze, staring down at the child then back at Hordak. “P-Papa Hordak?” Question the former Queen. 

“Ah yes, the little one decided that it is best to address me as’ papa Hordak’ rather than my name,” Hordak stated calmly. Seeing the confused expression on the angelic being’s face, the former villain sighed. “Your majesty, the war has been over years ago and I have changed my allegiance so there is no need to be cautious towards me.” Hordak explained. “I will escort you to Bright Moon. Come along Mara. Your mother is waiting,” 

“Who is the mother of this child?” Angella asked. 

“The mother of this child is She Ra.” 

*

It was already noon and there was still no sign of Mara. Adora was this close to becoming She Ra to go find her daughter and the only one that is keeping her grounded is Catra. 

“Did you find her?” Glimmer asked as the head guard of the castle approached them, “No, your majesty.” Glimmer sighed. “Keep looking for her, no one is to rest until we bring her home.” 

The head guard nodded and bowed before making her exit. 

“She must be so scared, alone and hungry. My baby,” Catra let out a shaky breath. “Catra, hey, look at me,” Catra felt her wife’s hand cup her cheeks and turn her head to meet Adora’s blue eyes. “Mara is a strong kid. She will come back to us okay,” Catra nodded. 

“Your Majesty, I found her,” Hordak entered the throne room, along with Mara. 

“Mara!” The two mothers’ ran up to their kid and enveloped her to a tight hug. Tears streaming down their face. 

“Where have you been?! We were worried sick!” Adora cried. “Don’t ever run off the castle without an adult with you ever again, you hear me young lady?” Catra scolded. 

“I’m sorry mama, momma! I was just playing with Wrong Hordak and I can’t find any places to hide so I went to the woods!” Mara cried. 

“We love you so much Mara,” Adora whispered. Mara pulled away from the hug, “I love you too momma, mama.” Adora and Catra smiled. 

“I brought grandma home!” Mara exclaimed happily, making the adults look at her confused. 

“Who?” asked Glimmer. 

“She is referring to me,” everyone in the throne room gasped as Angella stepped inside. 

“Q-Queen—“ 

“Angella!” Micah ran up to his wife, Angella meeting him half way and hug her husband tightly. The tears she was trying to hold were now streaming down her face. 

“Is it really you?” Angella nodded, “It’s me, my love.” Angella smiled with tears in her eyes. As she pulled away, her eyes met Glimmer’s and Angella couldn’t help but gasped as she took in her daughter’s appearance. She looks so grownup now. She was no longer a baby need protecting. 

“Mom...” Glimmer whispered. Angella smiled and pulled her daughter in for a hug, Glimmer clutch her mother’s top not wanting to let go as she cried. “Oh my darling, it’s okay I’m here.” Angella cooed, caressing her daughter’s hair. 

Angella pulled away from the hug and planted a soft kissed on her daughter’s forehead and smiled as she cup Glimmer’s cheek. “I’m here and I’am not going anywhere,” 

Glimmer gave her mother a teary smiled and nod her head. Bow and Adora slowly approached the family, and smiled at Angella. 

“Welcome back Angella,” Bow said with a smile. 

“Oh Bow, Adora, I’ve missed you two so much!” Bow and Adora laughed as the former queen pulled the two in for a hug, “Look at you! You’re all grownup now!” 

“Moooom have you found Mara—“ Anais stopped in her tracks as her eyes landed on Angella. “Ana why’d you stop?” Angelica and Lukas stepped in and look at where their older sister is staring at. Their jaw drop at the sight. Glimmer chuckled, “Kids come meet your grandma,” she motioned her kids to come forward. 

Angella gasped, “Oh Glimmer, they’re beautiful.” 

“Well don’t just stand there, my darlings! Come give your grandmother a hug!” Angella chuckled. 

“Grandma!” The three kids said in unison and wrap their arms around the angelic being. 

Adora and Catra watched as the family started to catch up while little Mara smiled. Happy that she got her family to be complete. 

It was joyful night at Bright Moon, and dinner was very enjoyable as Angella listened to everyone talk about what Angella missed. But she did notice someone staying quiet and it was the formed second in command of the Horde. Catra. 

She saw as the magicat excused herself from the table and walk out of the dining room, Adora’s eyes following her wife, a worried expression on her face and as she was about to stand to go follow Catra, she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Let me go talk to her,” Angella said. Adora nodded and sat back down on her chair and watched as the former queen walked out the dining room to go find Catra. 

Catra was staring at the stars on the balcony, the cold breeze helping her calm down. 

“The sky is full of stars tonight,” a voice said behind her and Catra didn’t have to turn to know who it belongs. 

“Yeah it is,” Catra mumbled. Angella stood besides Catra, looking at the stars that painted the night. “Glimmer told me about what you did to save her years ago when Horde Prime kidnapped the two of you and I wanted to thank you for saving her,” Angella said softly looking at the magicat beside her. 

“Why are you being nice to me?” Catra whispered. 

“What?” 

“Why are you being nice to me?! I don’t deserve it! Because of what I did, you didn’t get to be in your daughter’s life! You didn’t get to witness Sparkles getting married to Arrow Boy and you didn’t get to witness your grandchildren to grow up and it’s all my fault!” Catra cried out. 

Angella put a hand on Catra’s shoulder, “Catra I do not blame you for what happened to me.” 

“Well you should,” Catra snapped. 

“It was my choice to pull out the sword and to stay behind, Catra. And yes I may have missed some important events of my family but I have a lot of time now to make up for it and I have your daughter to thanked for that. Do not beat yourself for what happened, I left it all in the past and so should you.” Angella said softly. 

“I’m so sorry!” Catra cried, Angella pulled the magicat in for a hug. 

“You know, I told Adora to take care of each other. That includes you, Catra.” 

Catra’s eyes widened and tears began to stream down her face again as she hugged the former queen back. Finally the hurt and guilt Catra has been carrying on her shoulders for years has finally disappeared. She can now fully breath and it feels good. 

Catra and Angella went back inside the dining room and the magicat caught the worried look on her wife’s face. Catra smiled at Adora to assure her that she was okay and Adora smiled back, mouthing an ‘i love you’ to her. Mara however, was eating happily on her chair as she look around the table, everyone was laughing and smiling and she felt happy. Happy that her family is now complete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my version Angella is alive, I don’t care what other people say lol. I just love her too much! 
> 
> Anyways, kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
